chroniclesofeushenofandomcom-20200214-history
Hallvor
Hallvor Racial Characterisitics: Gray skin, red eyes, no pupils, ear holes, tail, three fingers, two toes, short, strong, intelligent. The Hallvor have a mouth on the underside of their chin. Hallvor History Hallvor have exsisted on Bastalia for 9,000 years. Within those years the Hallvor have a rich cultural history. Their history includes three major events: The Journey, The Great Isolation, and the Pilgrimmage of the Blade. The Journey 15,000 years ago the Hallvor were spawned into creation as a Demon sub-race. Originally called Brinzoth, the Hallvor ''were used as a labor force and whipping boy to the other more powerful Demon sub-races. The ''Hallvor became a very physically centered race through their labor and hardships. Being used for experiments and slaved to magic leeching demons the Hallvor became very ignorant of their own innate magical affinty. Their skin toughened and their minds became sharper. After 5,000 years of exsistence the Hallvor had evolved as a race. They possessed the ability to shrug off any magical attack that did not contain considerable power. Their physical prowess and small frames allowed them to gain a natural agility and athletisism that the larger Demons would never be capable of. The Hallvor began praying to different deities through the practice of combat and the art of war. They focussed their energies on their religion and grew as a society. Upon realizing that the Hallvor were growing in power the other Demons began to persecute them in an attempt to damage their resolve and weaken their unity. Soon the Hallvor had a large population that almost rivaled some of the others. The Demons then realized that if the Hallvor ''wanted to they could wipe them out one sub-race at a time. The ''Hallvor had taken in enough of this world's hate and deceit. They wanted something better for themselves, so they got together and opened a Hellgate to a surface world. The Great Isolation Almost 9,000 years ago the first Hallvor found their way through a Hellgate and into Bastalia. The Hallvor being of demonic origin were at first met with great resistance by the Bengals and seen as an invasionary force by the Sampsonites. The Hallvor ''allowed the two races to draw first blood, and did not fight back. Upon realizing the Hallvor were not fighting back or even drawing their weapons the Bengals and Sampsonites decided to give them a chance to explain their purpose. The ''Hallvor told them of the Demonic Realm and how they were persecuted for their beliefs. The Hallvor being a very religious race refused to strike out at the other demons for persecuting them and came to the decision that isolating themselves from the demons was a better course of action. After Telling their new friends of their journey the Hallvor formally asked permission to stay on Bastalia. The Bengals and Sampsonites accepted their request. The Pilgrimmage of the Blade The Hallvor ''have been on a pilgrimmage on Bastalia for 9,000 years. Some of their race has setup monasteries and small encampments across the continent. As of yet the ''Hallvor have not decided on a central location for their race. The Hallvor have set up their religion as their primary way of life and it has been their only contribution to Bastalia. However their obvious innate talent to wipe out civilizations with accuracy and their demon heritage has forced the other races of Bastalia into an unofficial peace. Hallvor Religion Hallvor religion is based on a polytheistic viewpoint. Hallvor religion is called Hallvor, this is due to the fact that they believe their religion is not only their way of life but their purpose. The Hallvor ''believe in several deities. - War - Peace - Neutrality - Anarchy The ''Hallvor ''gods are named for their dominions. The gods are all worshipped in different aspects of each ''Hallvor's life. The Hallvor ''also believe that each of their gods cannot exsist without the others. War, Peace, Neutrality, and Anarchy must be at balance for the order to be maintained. Without the order we are all lost to the devices of deception. The ''Hallvor use combat as their chosen form of prayer. To a Hallvor spending an hour sparring is the equivalent to confessing your sins to a priest. Through their religion the Hallvor have become extrordinary fighters in all aspects of combat. They use their agility to build momentum, they use their strength to release the inertia, they use their weapons to extend their reach and focus their explusion of force and they use their toughened skin and magical resilience as their ward against foes. Hallvor Forms of Combat Each form of combat is known as a Path. Each path is split into three additional specialties. These specialties are known as Marks. Path of the Blade - ''The path of the blade follows the teachings of the sword. The Marks for the Path of the Blade are Render, Raider, and Ravager. ''Path of the Fist - The path of the Fist follows the teachings of unarmed combat. The Marks for the Path of the Fist are Snake, Bear, and Cheetah. Path of the Wall - ''The path of the Wall follows the teachings of shielded frontline combat. The Marks for the Path of the Wall are Bone, Flesh, and Chain. ''Path of the Wind - ''The Path of the Wind follows the teachings of the ranged combats. The Marks for the Path of the Wind are Arrow, Needle, and Talon. ''Path of Mana - ''The path of Mana follows the teachings of the use of magic in combat. The Marks for the Path of Mana are Mend, Destroy, and Barrier. ''Path of War - ''The Path of War focuses on the teachings of strategy and Leadership, although it is not a traditional form of combat it is in fact recognized as a combatitive science. The Marks for the Path of War are General, Tactician, and Warlord. '''Hallvor Forms of combat and Marks explanation' Path of the Blade '- Sword and dagger based combats, used to dismember and sanguinate enemies. ''Render -'' The use of two bladed weapons held underhanded. This Mark focuses on indirect fighting and the reliance of agility. ''Raider - ''The use of two bladed weapons held upright. This Mark focuses on direct combat using your main hand to attack and your off-hand to defend. ''Ravager - ''The use of a single two handed bladed weapon. This mark Focuses on devastatingly decisive blows and all out offensive attacks aimed to break the enemies' weapon if needed. ''Path of the Fist - Unarmed Combat based on disarming your opponent and destroying his limbs. ''Snake - ''Based on grapples and a bone cracking grip. This Mark focuses on choking your opponent and using their size against them. ''Bear - ''Based on heavy strength usage. This Mark focuses on breaking your opponents bones with explosive strength. ''Cheetah - ''Based on heavy agility usage. This Mark focuses on quick strikes and pressure point attacks to throw your opponent off balance, once your opponent is on the ground you pounce and relentlessly assault them. ''Path of the Wall '-' Combat using a Shield and a Primary weapon. ''Bone - The use of a Blunt weapon. This Mark focuses on breaking the bones of your enemy to make them useless. ''Flesh - ''The use of a Bladed weapon. This Mark focuses on slashing at your enemy to make them bleed out. ''Chain - ''The use of a hinged weapon with varying types of deliverance. This mark focuses on foregoing your enemies defense to attack their backside. ''Path of the Wind - ''Ranged combat utilizing thrown weapons or non-melee style deliverance. ''Arrow - ''The use of a Bow. This Mark focuses on very long range accuracy and pinpoint kills. ''Needle - ''The use of Throwing spikes and needles. This mark focuses on short range accuracy, and the targetting of nerve clusters. ''Talon - ''The use of a crescent blade chained to a handle. This mark focuses on Medium range accuracy, gashing your opponent from range and a constant movement of the weapon and the wielder. ''Path of Mana ''- Use of magic in combat. ''Mend - ''Use of focussing positive energies. This Mark focuses on rejuvenating allies and healing their wounds. ''Destroy - ''Use of focussing negative energies. This Mark focuses on tearing at the enemies' flesh and using large destructive bolt magic. ''Barrier - ''Use of focussing all availible energy. This Mark focuses on projecting large shields made of energy in different shapes and utilizing the energy to summon small constructs or mana sustained creatures. ''Path of War '''- Use of one's mind to outsmart and plan out an attack. ''General - ''Use of an battalion of soldiers. This Mark focuses on large scale battle and tactics. ''Tactician - ''Use of a small group of specialists. This mark focuses on Small scale infiltration and espionage. ''Warlord - ''Use of an armies' resources. This Mark focuses on the use of resources for defensive and offensive strategies, this is crucial in the defense of positions and the attrition of others. Societal Structure ''Hallvor society is just as religiously based as the lives of each and every member of their races. Each individual Hallvor is assigned responsibility and position based on their devotion to the religion. A Hallvor that has dedicated his life to teaching others a form of combat that they have mastered is given a higher position of a Hallvor that just practices the same form of combat for years. The titles handed to each member of the religion are as follows and in order from the highest to lowest. War Father - Highest form of position in the religion, the word of the War Father is Law to the Hallvor. (Brother or Sister) of Combat - ''There can be 6 Brothers of Combat, one for each form of combat the ''Hallvor have mastered. These 6 Hallvor are the teachers of these forms. They are also the Council of advisors to the War Father. ''Paragons -'' Paragons become teachers of their studied marks. They devote their lives to the teaching of others. ''Priest - '' Priests are allowed to leave the monestary to pursue their own lives and paths. Priests rarely ever stay away from their monestaries and instead return with riches, legends, teachings and new art forms. ''Scion - ''A Scion is an Acolyte that has passed their trials of War and proven their completion of their form of combat. To become a Paragon or a Priest a Scion must take an Acolyte of their own. Their Acolyte must also pass the Trials of War. ''Acolyte - ''An Acolyte is a Neophyte that has chosen to continue his training and has been chosen by a Scion. After an additional 10 years of training and dedication the Acolyte will be put through the Trials of War. If the Acolyte fails they must train for 2 more years before being allowed to retake their trials. Upon succeeding their trials they are promoted to the rank of Scion and allowed to take their own Acolyte or choose to study a second Mark. ''Neophyte - ''A Neophyte has just begun his training in their chosen form of combat. After 10 years of training the Neophyte will be eligible to become an Acolyte or pursue a career in a different field such as becoming a Merchant.